Wakeup Call
by bexie25
Summary: When Jacob goes to kiss Bella in New Moon, she realizes this isn't what she wants and that she was being selfish keeping Jacob when she knew he wanted her. They fight, he leaves. A few hours later, Bella gets an unexpected visitor.


**Hello everyone,**

 **Here's my contribution to the Fandom for Domie. I'm a month late in uploading it here onto fanfiction, and I apologize for that. Alas, here it is now. Better late than never, am I right? LOL.**

 **This will not be continued; it will remain a oneshot.**

 **I hope you enjoy it... please let me know your thoughts when you're done. :D**

* * *

 **Title:** Wakeup Call **  
Pen name:** bexie25 **  
Pairing/Characters:** Edward/Bella **  
Rating:** M **  
Warnings:** Lemons and swearing **  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot; the characters and anything else recognizable including the passage at the beginning belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The excerpt is from her book New Moon, Chapter 18: Funeral, page 411 **  
Beta:** bexie25 **  
Pre-readers:** N/A **  
Banner by:** bexie25 **  
Summary:** When Jacob goes to kiss Bella in New Moon, she realizes this isn't what she wants and that she was being selfish keeping Jacob when she knew he wanted her. They fight, he leaves. A few hours later, Bella gets an unexpected visitor.

~(*)~

* * *

 _But then, as neither of us looked away, his expression changed._

 _He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. I could see his fingers tremble—not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his burning hands._

" _Bella," he whispered._

 _I was frozen._

 _No!_

"No!" I gasped, brought out of my thoughts abruptly as the pain of what could happen hit me. I didn't want this. I couldn't do it. I had tried to get past _him_ , but I just couldn't do it. "Jacob," I said, guardedly. I tried to step back, but with his hands trapping my face, I winced at the sensation it released. As I looked up at the boy that I had practically grown up with on my visits to Forks as a child, all I could see was what—who—he was not.

The problem was a double-edged sword. My relationship with Jacob since I had returned had been one that I was not proud of, simply for the reason that its basis was my manipulation that day at La Push when I found out what _they_ were. I had been intent on solving the mystery of _them_ , and so I had done something that while allowed me to have the love of my life in my arms for but a few short months, I was still not proud of. I had flirted with Jacob, made him believe that I was interested in him, when all I could ever be was _his_.

Even if _he_ didn't want me anymore.

The solution had been simple, but of course life was anything but. And when _he_ left, I found myself drowning, the only thing that could help me was the instinct and the craving for the supernatural—a solution I found in Jacob.

Of course, he obviously had no idea that the only reason I interacted with him was because I was such a pathetically desperate girl that I needed any connection to _him_ that I could get. What better than doing something dangerous so I could hear his voice, see him, and for just a few moments, feel as though he loved me back?

But of course my manipulation would have complications. Something I should have realized. I was just too focused on Edward to see it.

Until now.

Jacob had developed feelings for me and with all the time that I had spent with him these past months—again, more manipulation on my part to get what I needed and craved—he thought I was getting to the stage where I could move on and feel the same.

Talk about complicated.

But I just didn't know what to do now. Even as I looked into Jacob's eyes, tears welling within my own as I tried to get out of his grasp, I feared. I feared that if I didn't allow him to continue to believe that I held him in a gaze of affection, that my last connection to the supernatural and to _him_ and _them_ would be gone.

But as he dipped his head, his lips moving ever so closer to me until I could feel his hot breath fan across my skin, everything within me screamed that this was _wrong_. That this was something that, no matter what, I could not get past. This was not something I was willing to compromise on. Not when what was before me—hot, blisteringly hot—was the exact opposite of what I longed and ached for—cold, deliciously cold.

"Jacob, stop," I breathed, but it was too late.

And then his lips were on me.

I sobbed as his lips pressed hard and unyielding against mine, my hands coming to rest on his shoulders, pressing against and pushing away—or at least, attempting to. But he was too strong. His touch, his lips, left every inch of me that he touched burning and it killed me.

The only thing I could think in all of this was one name.

The name of the boy, the vampire, who had my heart but did not want it.

 _Edward._

My throat tightened in a scream as I pushed harder against Jacob, and I tried to thrash out of the hold he had on my face. But it was all for naught. He was too strong. There was literally nothing I could do.

 _Edward_.

 _Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward._

The phone started to ring, the shrill sound of it making me jump. It didn't faze Jacob, instead he held me tighter, his arms tightening to a painful degree around my waist before one came up to grip my shoulder hard, and I winced. The sound of the phone continued, ringing in my ears, made me more desperate. Maybe it was Alice, checking on me because my future had gone black. I prayed it was, and I fought harder.

And then it came to me.

I was sure at a later time, I would laugh at what I did next, but in the moment, I was just too frazzled. The thought hit me and I went along with it. I opened my mouth, and before he could press his tongue anywhere near me, I bit down as hard as I could until he ripped himself from me. And then with the hands I had against his shoulders, I pushed as hard as I could.

He stumbled back, hitting the phone as it still rang from the wall, as we panted and I gripped the counter behind me. The phone fell off the hook, the cord causing it to bounce, but then Jacob's voice rang loud in my ears and consumed my attention.

"What the fuck, Bella?" he spat.

He was angry, but then so was I. I found the angrier I became, the more I realized that I really didn't need Jacob Black in my life—he wanted from me something I could never give, and that just wasn't fair to either of us. I had done enough damage, the best thing I could do for now was let him go.

"Don't start with me, Jacob Black," I hissed, still gripping the countertop behind me as I glared at him. I wasn't backing down. Not on this. "What the hell is wrong with _you_? What, you think you can just _kiss_ me like that? And I'll just, what, go along with it?"

"You wanted it," he ground out, his fingers on his lip where blood was welling and beginning to seep down to his chin. I smirked to myself, proud in my anger. _Good_. _The jerk._

"The hell I did!" I shouted, outraged, flushing with anger at his implication. "Jacob, you can't just kiss someone because you feel like it! Or ignore them _pushing_ you away! Or did you think that my biting your lip hard enough to make it bleed was just some kinky thing I liked to do when I kissed someone, huh? Something I'd just do because I used to date a vampire—a habit I picked up, perhaps?"

It didn't even hurt, so angry was I, to mention the word.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be the right kind of monster for you, Bella," he spat out.

I shook my head, sighing harshly. "That's not it at all and you fucking know it, Jacob Black. It's not about the fact that _he_ was a vampire and you're a werewolf, okay? It's about the fact that I don't feel the way for you that you do for me! And I never will!"

"That's bullshit!" he shouted, his hands out and flapping in anger. He was trembling with anger, and I backed away on instinct. He stepped closer, and my breath caught in my throat, making him stop. I sighed in relief. "Bella, for all the great love you apparently felt for that leech, you've been coming on to me for months."

"Excuse you?" I said. "No, I haven't. Where the hell have you gotten that idea?"

" _You're… you're breaking up with me?_ " he imitated me.

I hissed angrily as his smirk grew. My voice was calmer in the sense that I was no longer as angry, but still sharply firm in my need to make him understand. "Jacob, that was because I was scared out of my mind that I would lose the last link that I had to _him_ if you didn't want me around anymore. It felt like he was leaving me all over again. That wasn't me speaking to you specifically, it was me feeling lost because I was this close—" I held my pointer and thumb mere centimeters apart "—to losing the last bit of him that I had to cling onto. I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he asked, confused but still angry. "What for?"

I bit my tongue. I knew that I had to come clean, but at the same time, I didn't know if I could. It would hurt him, and then I'd have nothing left of the love of my life—especially once Alice left in just a few short days. "Jake, I—"

"No, Bella," he spat, taking a dangerous step forward. "If you have something you need to tell me, then say it."

"Fine!" I shouted. "I was using you, okay? Because I am so pathetic and so desperately in love with _him_ that now whenever I'm in even the most remote amount of danger, I _see_ him and I _hear_ his voice—telling me not to doing anything stupid, telling me what to do when I get into any type of crazy situation. And in that split second, I feel better. I don't hurt anymore, don't _ache_ anymore, because in that split second, hearing him, _seeing him_ , it feels like maybe he loves me still, like maybe he actually _does_ care if I live or if I die. So, _yes_ , Jacob, I have been using you—to get closer to _him_."

I was shaking by the end of my little rant, looking up at the ceiling and blinking back against the sting of the tears. Admitting it was probably what I was worst afraid of—not because it would hurt Jacob, though of course I felt guilty about that, but because admitting it meant that I truly was pathetic and hopeless… and that Edward really wasn't here, didn't want me, and would never again.

"So there you have it," I whispered hoarsely, turning around and facing the countertop, resting my palms against the flat, cold surface. I closed my eyes at the feel. It almost felt like _him_ , almost—and when I closed my eyes, I could feel the ghost of how _he_ felt against me. "The ugly truth of the unwanted and unloved Isabella Swan."

There was silence for many moments, and my heart pounded.

"But Bella, I… I love you."

I squeezed my eyes shut, my heart stopping for a brief moment. This—this was what I feared when it came to Jacob. "No."

"I do."

"You can't. _I_ can't. Jacob, he's the love of my life." My voice was a whisper, broken and depleted.

"You haven't even tried—"

"Yes, I have," I whispered fiercely, glaring at him through my tears. "But every time I even think, even imagine what it might be like, it feels as if I am cheating on him. It feels wrong. Because, Jacob, no one can substitute him. He's everything to me, and he doesn't even care. And I can accept that. But what I can't accept is the love of anyone else _but_ him because everyone else is just a reminder of him because they are _not_ him. And I need him. So I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't do this anymore, Jacob, and I really think you should go."

"Bella—"

"Just go!" I cried, shaking with the sobs that wracked my frame. I gripped the countertop harder. "Please, just leave."

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand to _look_ at him anymore. The whole in my chest had ripped right back open with the reminder again of everything that Jacob was not that made up the fundamental of my love, and I just could not stand it. I felt the need to do so many things, but most of all, I just needed to get away from Jacob Black.

He'd thank me for it one day.

He didn't need to be around… this.

Stuck in the middle, feeling the way he felt about me, when there was no possibility of it moving forward.

When he didn't move, instead trying to touch me once more, I jerked and shouted once more, "just get out, _get out_!"

And then he did, and I found I could breathe easier knowing that. It actually didn't hurt, funnily enough—his walking out, his leaving me. It was what we both needed; it was the only thing left to do.

I stayed there on the linoleum for hours, eventually slumping so my cheek rested against the cool of it. My eyes closed against the rest of the world, shutting it out, and I tried to fight back to get to that beautiful numb feeling again, but it eluded me.

It grew dark around me as the sun went down in the sky and night rose, but before it got to that point, I somehow dragged myself back up into a seated position. Leaning against the kitchen sink counter, I sat and I stared unblinkingly, finally beginning to feel the numb I had craved for hours. I could scarcely move, but then I really wasn't sure I wanted to.

What was the point? There was nothing for me anymore.

Even Alice, it seemed, had left me again.

The bell rang for the front door, and my head turned in its direction, but I couldn't bring myself to pull myself up off the ground. I was too tired, much too tired, of everything. I had no energy for anything.

What was the point?

The bell rang again, and then sharp raps on the door sounded. My brow puckered and I sighed, getting on my hands and knees and moving for the closest kitchen table chair to pull myself up off the ground. The knocking had stopped by then curiously, and I paused, wondering if they had just given up or something. But as soon as I made no move toward the door, the knocking began again.

I frowned, but walked toward the door slowly, the knocking quickly stopping again. I wondered vaguely if it was Alice—she would have the enhanced hearing to actually know if I was coming or not, which would explain the weird knocking pattern. I stopped again, indecisive, but the decision was taken from me when a loud rap once again graced my ears. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my cheeks, swallowing against the lump in my throat, closing my eyes as I let my shaking hands fall to my sides as I breathed in and out deeply.

I didn't even bother checking out how I looked before I stood before the door, knowing it was a lost cause. I really didn't know how much more I could deal with. My hand hesitated on its path to gripping the door handle, but I pushed forward, hoping it was Charlie and he'd forgotten his keys or something. Something simple. Of course, he'd notice my less-than-hospitable appearance, but he'd understand soon enough—if Billy hadn't already called him.

Peeking through the slit as I jerked the door just a little open, I about fainted in shock as my eyes landed on the visitor.

Bronze hair, golden eyes, pale skin.

 _Edward_.

"Edward?" I gasped, swallowing as I tried to make myself believe I was really seeing the person in front of me. I pinched myself and hissed in pain, to which he let out a low, pained chuckle.

"Bella," he breathed, before he tilted his head to look through the wider slit—in my shock, I had let go of the door, in turn causing it to slide open a little more. "Can I please come in?"

"Uh," I jittered, flustered. "One second," I blurted, slamming the door closed. I rested my hands flat against the door and leaned forward, pressing my face against the backs of my hands. I took a deep breath, and then another, and another, before I nodded and straightened up. I settled my clothes a little more, trying not to look so completely terrible, before I opened the door again with a hesitant smile. "Come in."

He smiled a small smile. "Thank you." And then he stepped through the threshold.

We were silent for a few moments, facing one another in the hallway. I studied his face as he memorized mine, and I found that after all these months, I finally felt whole.

But reality had to set in some time, and I needed answers.

I started with the simplest question.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in a quiet murmur, and I watched his face fall into shadow.

"Alice," he whispered hoarsely. "She had a vision of you dying… you _fell_ from a cliff?" He arched an eyebrow, but continued on before I could say anything in my defense. "I had to see for myself if she was right. I called a little while ago, but I think you answered without meaning to. I heard…" he trailed off, his jaw locking and his eyes growing dark. When he spoke again, his voice was an almost unrecognizable growl. "I heard that Jacob boy kiss you, and your words with him afterwards."

I could say nothing when he finished and simply looked at me. I was so damn confused. I had no idea what any of this meant. The question nearly burning the tip of my tongue, I set it free. "Why does it matter to you if I live or die? Why would you come here to see if I was dead or not? I don't understand." _Okay, perhaps that was more than one question._

He winced. "Bella, you have to know that I lied… that day in the forest. I—After your birthday, I was scared for your safety. I love you so much, Bella, you mean everything to me, but I couldn't be the reason for your being in danger any more. I knew—or I thought you'd be safer without me in your life—"

Months of hysteria and pain burst out of me. I was on a roll tonight. "Oh, and leave me completely undefended as a _human_ in a _vampire's world_ where there's some mad, psycho bitch after me? Really, Edward? _That_ was your plan? Are you nuts? I was safest when I was _with you_. Never mind how happy _I_ was when we were together. Did you not feel the same?" I ignored his wince as I throttled him with my feelings. It felt good to hurt him when he'd hurt me so badly, but at the same time, I hated myself for it. I loved this boy, for better or worse. We were no more than kids, despite his extra hundred years on this earth; newbies at love. What the hell did we know?

"I'm sorry," he whispered painfully. "That's all I can ever say to you, Bella; how deeply and utterly _sorry_ I am."

I swallowed and took a deep breath, sighing. "Why are you here, Edward?"

He appeared before me, kneeling down in front of me on his knees. He took my hand in his and pressed kiss after to kiss to it, reaching up with his other hand to caress my face. I half-sobbed at his touch; _this_ was what I'd been missing all these months—this feeling of utter completion. "Because I love you and I cannot stay away any longer."

With that, I couldn't stand it any longer. Sobbing, I sank to my knees in front of him and threw my arms around him. He drew me in and held me against his chest, my head against his chest where his once-beating heart lay.

"Things… things will have to change," I said, looking up at him. He nodded. "You have to let me be your equal. And I want you to change me. Not now, but sometime in the future—and before I get too old. Maybe after graduation, I don't know. But from now on, no more secrets for the other's benefit or good… we are _equals_ in this relationship, do you hear me? And if you ever feel like you need to leave me again, then talk to me. Don't hide. Because… because I love you, too," I whispered hoarsely.

A wide smile crumpled his desperate face, and he held me closer to him. "Of course, my love; I will do whatever you want. We'll do this your way, by your lead, because I obviously have no idea what I'm doing." We chuckled wetly. "And we'll have forever," he whispered in my ear.

I was whole again.

He held me for a while longer, and I was nearly asleep in his arms where we stood before he abruptly pulled away. With a frown on my face, I pulled back to look at him and enquire what was wrong. "Edward—"

I was cut off when he hauled me in his arms. In a flash, we were upstairs and he'd put me down next to the bed. His features were pulled into a snarl, his eyes glinting onyx as they ran over me, analyzing me. I swallowed, brow still pinched as I waited for him to say something.

And he did, though it was not what I was expecting.

"Take off your cardigan." His chest rumbled as he growled the words in a gritty, low voice, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Edward, what's going on?" I said, my voice surprisingly a lot stronger than I thought it would be.

He swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment as his hands fisted at his sides. When he opened them once more, his eyes were lighter, and the anger was nearly gone except for those tightly clenched hands curled into fists, squeezing ever tighter and never releasing.

"I can smell blood," he told me quietly, forcing the words out. "It's not broken skin, most likely bruises, but I need to check. If that mutt hurt my mate, he'll be answering to me."

I took a deep breath, trying to process what he was saying while my body reacted rather pleasantly to his words. Looking up into his eyes, I asked him, "Mate?"

"Indeed," Edward whispered, taking a step closer. His front was now pressed closely against mine and the breath stuttered out through my parted lips as my tongue peeked out to wet them. He smirked slightly, his head cocked as he leaned in. "Mine," he whispered, his breath fanning across my face, and the sigh I released was shaky as I leaned in against him. His gritty chuckle did things to me, especially as his arms tightened around me almost possessively, as if he were waiting for someone to step up and try to take me away.

Through all this, I tried to keep a level head. So when I could get my wits about me, I stepped back a little, ignoring as well as I could the growl that set in deep from his throat. "What is going on exactly? You're not acting like yourself."

He chuckled and kissed me teasingly, making me whimper as he pulled away far too soon for my liking. "I have been suppressing my instincts where you are concerned for far too long. Being away from you for so long only to have listened in on your conversation with the mutt, then to come and find you bruised as I suspect you to be has pushed me over the edge, so to speak."

I was silent as I took in his words and the meaning behind them. Minutes later, I nodded and he pulled me back against him. Holding me to him, I rested my head on his chest and asked him, "What does that mean? What happens now?"

"Now, I check you for injuries. If I find his marks upon you, I will most likely become extremely possessive and want to claim you. If you don't want me to, however, I will be able to calm myself. The threat to your safety will have to be dealt with however. I cannot overlook that," he said, looking down at me seriously.

I sighed and nodded.

"Okay," I acquiesced, and without another word, I reached up and pulled off my cardigan, wincing at the pain in my shoulder as it flared up again at the movement. Edward snarled as he caught that, but his hands were unexpectedly tender as he sought to get a look at the damage. I sighed at the feel of his cold hand pressing lightly, leaning into his hand just a little. He hissed as he moved my shirt to get a better look at the back and caught the finger indents in my skin, already black and blue. Now standing behind me, I couldn't see his reactions, but I could certainly feel and hear them.

"There'll be some around my waist, too," I whispered, a light blush gracing my cheeks. I felt Edward's growl rumbling low in his chest as he gently lifted my shirt to take a look. Without even looking down, I knew they were bad, and Edward's barely contained roar told me as much. Noting my flinch at the unexpected anger, he calmed himself and wrapped his arms gingerly around me, his lips on my uninjured shoulder as he tried to calm himself.

"Bella…" he whispered finally, his voice steel. "His hands were on you, the imprints… I need to claim you. I can't—I can't control myself. Tell me now if you consent, if you do not I need to know now so I can leave to get myself under control again."

With a shaky breath, I turned in his arms, and looked into his midnight eyes. Along with anger there was love and tenderness. My Edward was in there somewhere, and it reassured me. With a soft smile, I pressed deeper into his embrace and kissed him. He kissed back with just as much love, the kiss quickly turning from sweet to dominating as our lips parted and for the first time, our kiss deepened.

"Yes," I whispered, "I consent. Please Edward, claim me."

He frowned. "Bella, if you say no, I will return. Do not doubt that, but I want you to consent not because you fear my leaving you but because you want this, you are ready for this."

I smiled. "I am, Edward. Please."

He studied me for a few moments longer before letting out a relieved sigh. He pulled me closer to him, the movement quick but tender as he minded my waist and shoulder. Our lips met again as we slowly undressed one another, whimpers and sighs and pants leaving us as I arched my back as our lips separated once again and he began his descent on my body. My hands flew for his hair at the first touch of his mouth on my breast as I tried to steady myself despite the heady sensations tantalizing my body into action.

Edward growled against my skin and I moaned, pushing into him as his mouth finally fell to where I wanted him most. I cried out at the first lick of his tongue against my sensitive folds, my hands tightening in his hair as I ground myself against him, innocent embarrassment lost at the feel of what he was doing to me. It was glorious, and I didn't want it to stop.

He picked me up and lay me down onto the bed gently, minding the bruises. Pulling me to the edge of the bed, he knelt on the ground and resumed his attentions, flicking and sucking and licking before using his fingers to make me come apart for him. I cried out his name, writhing on the bed as blood and heat rushed through my body, my legs quaking as he continued on through my orgasm, dragging all he could out of me.

"Edward," I breathed, my head digging into the mattress as I tried to breathe. I could feel the smirk on his face as he dragged his mouth up my body, his own following suit to lay against mine and I sighed at the feel of his cool skin against my burning flesh. Like a limpet, I clung to him, drained of all energy and yet still raring to go; especially as I felt his clothed length press against my stomach. Looking into his eyes, we shared smiles and sweet kisses as I calmed and drew back strength until I had the energy to gain the upper hand. Pushing on his chest, I smiled as he rolled over for me and allowed me to climb on top of him.

"I want you," I told him, blushing a little.

He chuckled and lifted a hand to cup my cheek. "How you can still be so shy when minutes ago you were so much the opposite astounds me. You continue to surprise me, Isabella Swan."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss him, and he groaned, mumbling against my lips about the fire of my skin against him, soft and pliable. Our kisses deepened and intensified, growing more and more heated as our want for one another grew to new heights. Edward flipped us using his vampire speed, lifting my leg to wrap around his hip, the skin on skin contact making me flush again but I wrapped my other leg around his hip as well, linking my ankles against his back.

Our lips never left the other's body, as they separated so I could breathe, Edward trailing his down my neck, sucking at the juncture where my neck met my shoulder before finally wrapping his lips around my nipple, bathing it with attention. Moans and whimpers, low and gritty, left my mouth, tugged at my vocal cords as I mouthed his neck, making him growl and push me into the mattress when I racked my teeth against him, my nails digging into his shoulder blades.

"You're playing with fire, love," Edward grunted as he lay his body down over mine, pressing into me.

"Maybe I want to get burned," I gasped, bucking up into him. "Please, Edward, now."

He rested his forehead against mine as he lifted slightly, his hand leaving my body to wrap around his length to guide it into me. He pressed slowly, looking into my eyes, pulling back. "This will hurt."

"I know," I said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry for that."

"I know."

He pressed slowly into me, and gasped at the sensation, strange, slightly uncomfortable, with twinges of pleasure as his fingers played with my clit. He groaned when his ministrations caused me to tighten around him just a little and pulled away, "you need to relax, baby," he told me in a moan. I whimpered and tried to do as he asked, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths as he waited for me to do so before pressing deeper. Finally, I was calm and he continued, only pausing when he met with a barrier.

"I love you," he whispered, looking into my eyes before drawing back slightly and surging forward. I cried out as he broke through, clinging to him as tears welled in my eyes and I grit my teeth, panting against the pain, my face screwed up with it. His hands wandered over my skin, pulling and tugging, rubbing and flicking as he whispered sweetly to me, trying to calm me and comfort me.

It was not too long before I lifted my hips in experimentation after the pain had left me. There was still a slight uncomfortable twinge, but the pleasure was building, especially as I moved my fingers down to roll my clit in slow circles. I moaned as Edward moved, slowing pulling out 'til just the tip of him was still inside me before surging forward a little faster, a little harder. Fast developing a rhythm, we moved together, Edward's lips on my skin. Every sensation was pulling us further and further to that point, to that edge, and as the pleasure increased, my body clenched, aching for that feeling again, that mind blowing pleasure.

But it was Edward's teeth that did it. With a feverish "I love you," he licked at the skin of my neck, racked his teeth against the same spot, and then sunk his teeth in. I screamed in pleasure as his teeth broke skin, marking me as his, the greatest pleasure I'd ever known. Feeling me around him, hot and tight, Edward growled into my skin and joined me. He kept pumping into me as our orgasms died down and rolled us over so I was on top of him, his teeth still in my neck as he now sucked the venom out. Finally, he pulled back and licked at the skin to heal me. I sagged against him in exhaustion, still shivering with aftershocks of pleasure.

"I love you," I whispered, smiling as I pressed a kiss against his neck. A part of me cried out with the need to mark him as he had with me, but I knew it was impossible. Someday, however, I knew I'd be able to. We were mates, we were together, and things were only going to get better.

Edward purred and kissed the mark he'd left on me. "I love you, too. More than my own life. Thank you."

I giggled drowsily. "Shush." He chuckled and pulled me tighter against him.

I fell asleep in his arms that night. Yes, there was a lot more that needed to happen, a lot we needed to work through, but we were together and everything was going to be okay. We could do this.

The wakeup call had worked, and we were where we belonged now.

Where we would be for the rest of eternity.

In one another's arms, finally as equals.

* * *

 **How was that? Please let me know your thoughts in a review... :D**

 **Thanks...**

 **bexie25**


End file.
